Fatal Attraction
by Sassybratt
Summary: "Don't let two men fall in love with you, Kagome," her mother urged. "It's not the kind of thing that ends well." If only Kagome had known how true her words could be. With a twisted plot and a deadly love triangle, it's a race against time to reverse the enchantment before it evolves into fatal chaos that no one can walk away from.


A/N: Dedicated to Anna13Xx, who requested this little fic. Sorry for such a delay, dear! Hope you enjoy! :)

Thank you, as always, to my amazing beta Evervescent, who always goes above and beyond.

 **Fatal Attraction  
Chapter 1: An Interesting Development Indeed**

Burning rage hissed through her body like a deadly poison, demanding release in the form of unwanted violence. It was like a volcano erupting; fury swept off her like ferocious waves. Her fists clenched tightly and her jaw rooted.

Kagome Higurashi pulled herself out of the well in her own era, remembering the echoes of Inuyasha's cry following her moments earlier. She had put him two feet deep into the ground thanks to all of her "sit" commands, and he hadn't been pleased. It was well deserved in her opinion.

"That jerk," she grumbled, her body trembling with anger.

Only a few days had passed since they had left Kaede's village. There were no new leads concerning their arch nemesis, Naraku, leaving the small band of warriors to wander the countryside aimlessly. It was disheartening to have nothing to go on, causing everyone to be on edge, especially concerning their half-demon friend. He seemed more anxious lately, which resulted in more arguments.

The young priestess marched out of the well house and across her family's shrine. She was sure Inuyasha wouldn't be far behind to drag her back, so she was determined to put as much distance between them as she could. Originally, she had stormed off into the forest, completely oblivious to any potential danger, and had run into none other than Kouga.

"That was the last thing I needed," she grumbled as she passed by the Goshinboku.

Kouga was nice enough. He never really bothered her, to be honest. But every time she encountered him, Inuyasha would go on a jealous rampage and a fight would ensue. She had already been mentally exhausted as it was.

" _Hello there, Kagome," Kouga had greeted with a wave, flashing a wolfish grin._

 _She smiled softly. "Hi, Kouga. What are you doing around here?"_

" _I was tracking Naraku and picked up your scent, so I thought I'd come and see you," he replied, enveloping her hands in his. Calloused from his previous battles, they were rough against her smooth skin, but warm to the touch._

" _That's sweet of you."_

 _He blinked a few times, appearing a little confused, before he turned to survey the area. "Hey, where's the mutt-face?" he inquired. "Usually he's complaining right about now."_

 _She shrugged and pulled her hands free. "We just had a little fight," she explained, waving away the worried look he gave her. "He's not far."_

 _Kouga rested his hands on his hips. "What did the idiot do this time?"_

" _Who are you calling an idiot?" As if on cue, Inuyasha growled and stepped between them, causing Kouga to take a few paces back. "Leave her alone, flea bag."_

" _Ask and the devil shall appear," he grumbled. "This is none of your business, dog-breath. Besides, aren't you supposed to be off finding Naraku?"_

 _Clenching a hand into a fist, Inuyasha stepped forward threateningly. "How about I finish you off instead?"_

" _In your dreams," Kouga barked with a laugh. "I would never let a weak half-demon get the best of me."_

" _Wanna test that theory?"_

" _Anytime. Anywhere."_

 _Inuyasha bared his fangs and claws as Kouga crouched into a fighting stance. Kagome felt a vein throb in her forehead as she listened to the two men verbally assault one another. This was ridiculous. A mess of math equations continued to circle through her head for her upcoming exam, Inuyasha's earlier attitude had put her in a foul mood, and now she had to deal with this? Seriously, couldn't they ever get along?_

" _Stop it you two," she called out before things tumbled out of control._

 _Kouga's piercing blue eyes immediately found hers and he grinned. He was quickly at her side, grasping both of her hands in his. "Don't worry, Kagome," he purred, flashing his pearly white fangs. "Inutrasha couldn't harm a fly. I'll bring you Naraku's head on a platter."_

 _She smiled as she bit back a groan. "I appreciate the thought, Kouga, but that's really not necessary."_

 _Immediately, Inuyasha pushed his way between them again, breaking their joined hands apart. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?" he demanded hotly, laying a hand on the hilt of his sword._

 _Kouga flexed his hand and opened his mouth to retort, but a sudden call from above stalled him from doing so. "Kagome!"_

 _The young priestess glanced up to see a familiar large feline in the sky. Kirara began her descent toward them with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo upon her back. "Kouga, what a surprise," the monk greeted as they dismounted._

" _Did you come to see Kagome?" Sango asked, shifting Hiraikotsu on her shoulder._

" _He was just leaving," Inuyasha growled out, amber eyes glaring daggers at the wolf demon._

" _Keh, I can stick around as long as I'd like," he barbed in return._

 _Kagome clenched her hands into fists as she stormed over to the slayer. "Sango, can I borrow Kirara?"_

 _The brunette smiled gently, already knowing the reason behind Kagome's request. "Just be careful."_

" _I will." The two-tailed feline leaned down so Kagome could climb onto her back._

" _And where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha demanded._

" _Home," she clipped sharply, glaring at the pair of demons. "You two are so infuriating!"_

 _With that, the priestess beckoned to Kirara and the cat flew into the air, leaving them behind._

Now back in her own era, Kagome thought maybe she had been a little harsh with them. But as she recalled her own frustrations and Inuyasha's recent foul attitude, she felt a night away from the feudal era would do her some good.

"I'm home," she called as she entered the front door, slipping off her shoes.

Her mother peeked her head around the corner. "Welcome home, dear!" she chirped in greeting. "I didn't expect you back so soon."

She smiled wearily, suddenly feeling exhausted after everything she had dealt with. "I have an exam coming up, so I figured I'd come back for a little while to study," she fibbed. After all, it was half-true. "When will dinner be ready?"

"Not for another hour or two."

"Okay, I'm going to go take a bath." With a final wave to her mother, Kagome trudged up the stairs to her room so she could grab a change of clothes.

Slipping into the warm water immediately began to absolve her of all her frustration. She let the steam roll over her as she sunk further into the tub, her nose resting just above the surface.

 _Stupid Inuyasha_ , she cursed in her head.

Why did he have to be like this? She understood his frustration, of course. She wanted to get Naraku just as much as he did. But taking his vexation out on the rest of them wasn't fair. Not to mention his jealousy toward Kouga. That had quickly gotten old.

Then again, she supposed part of it was her fault. She knew how Kouga felt about her. He had pledged his love for her plenty of times. But, just like with Hojo, she didn't have the heart to reject him. She knew what rejection felt like. She had felt it each time Inuyasha went after Kikyo. She didn't want to be the cause of that to anyone else.

Her bath finished, she quickly dressed and ambled back downstairs to see if she could help her mother with dinner preparation. She began chopping vegetables quietly, and her mother must have noticed her silence, for she said, "Is something troubling you, Kagome?"

Curse a mother's intuition.

"No, not really," she replied, knitting her brows. "Just boy trouble, I guess."

"Did something happen with Inuyasha again?"

 _Chop. Chop. Chop._

"Yeah, you can say that."

"Well, you know him. I'm sure he'll be coming back to apologize soon enough. You two can never stay mad at each other long."

 _Chop. Chop._

"It's not just him, though," she revealed guiltily. "There's this other guy."

"Oh?" Her mother raised a brow, but continued to stir the pot as she poured Kagome's chopped vegetables into the stew.

Kagome exhaled deeply, figuring if anyone could help her, it'd be her mother. "His name is Kouga, a wolf demon."

"Is he a friend of yours?"

 _Chop. Chop. Chop._

"Sort of." Kagome worried her bottom lip. She had never explained to her mother in detail what really happened on the other side of the well. She wanted to spare her mother any more worry than she probably already felt. "He kind of pledged his undying love to me a while back, and still says he has feelings for me."

"Oh dear," her mother mumbled. "He sure is forward, isn't he?"

Kagome snorted. "You can say that again."

They were quiet for a moment, and then her mother continued. "I'm assuming you don't feel the same way?"

 _Chop. Chop. Chop._

"No, I don't," she admitted quietly. "I mean, Kouga's nice and all, but I only see him as a friend. Anytime Inuyasha sees him though, he goes into this unnecessary jealous rage."

"Have you spoken to Inuyasha about it?"

She hummed. "I've tried to before, but no matter what I say, he always gets mad anyways."

"What about Kouga?"

Kagome paused in chopping, turning questioning eyes on her mother. "What about Kouga?"

"Well, have you told him how you feel?"

She pulled her lips into a thin line, turning her gaze to the counter. "No, I suppose not." She glanced back at her mother. "But I don't encourage him either. I just… I don't know…"

Her mother sighed, turning to face her daughter with a warm, but hesitant smile. "I understand why you don't want to reject him, sweetheart, but when it comes to the ways of the heart, you have to be careful."

"What do you mean?"

Ms. Higurashi pondered for a moment, before wiping her hands on a towel. "Just don't let two men fall in love with you, Kagome," her mother urged. "It's not the kind of thing that ends well." With that, she patted her gently on the shoulder before exiting the kitchen, intent on fetching Souta and Gramps for dinner.

Kagome looked after her longingly, pondering what her mother said. She finally scoffed and rolled her eyes. Well, there was one thing that her mother had forgotten. Inuyasha wasn't in love with her. He had made that clear every time he went after Kikyo.

So there was nothing to worry about, right?

-FA-

Hoisting herself out of the well, Kagome let out a huff as she hung over the lip of it. "This never gets old," she grumbled, feeling the ache in her muscles from the climb. The sun warmed her and she glanced up to see clear blue skies overhead.

The night away from the feudal era had been good for her. After her warm bath, dinner, and a full night's rest in her own bed, she felt rejuvenated and prepared to tackle anything thrown at her. Not even Inuyasha would be able to bring down her good mood.

"Kagome!"

Speaking of…

She glanced up to see Inuyasha barreling toward her, and was that… Kouga?

They stopped short before her, Kouga offering up a "Yo" and a wave.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the wolf demon.

He shrugged and set his hands on his hips. "Wanted to make sure you were all right after dog-breath pissed you off yesterday."

Inuyasha glared at him. "Me?! You're just as much at fault!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at their bickering. She had been back for less than two minutes and they were already at it. "You guys…"

"You're the one who pissed her off first."

"You wanna go, flea bag?!"

"Bring it on!"

"Guys…"

"I'm gonna tear you to pieces!"

"Don't count on it!"

"GUYS!"

With Kagome's shout, both demons paused to look at her.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb. "Seriously, can we go five minutes without—"

Her words were cut off as a chuckle sounded from behind her. Almost instantaneously, Inuyasha and Kouga both pushed her behind them, fangs and claws barred at the new comer.

"My, my, protective little beasts, aren't we?"

Up in the air floated an unfamiliar demon, his piercing blue eyes flickering between them.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled, his amber eyes glaring up at him.

"Why, you can call me Shittobukaidesu." He bowed low at the waist, stretching out his arm in greeting.

Inuyasha cocked his head. "Shitto-what?"

He grinned mockingly. "Just know I was sent by Naraku to destroy you, Inuyasha."

"You're one of Naraku's incarnations?" Kouga snapped dangerously.

The demon was humanoid enough, more like Kagura than some of Naraku's earlier creations. His skin was pale like Kanna's, his short hair a shocking white against the black material that clothed his skin. A white and black band wrapped around his neck like a choker, and a golden earring had been clasped around his right lobe.

He flicked his hand in Kagome's direction, black-painted nails long and sharp. "Just give me the girl and the two of you can live."

"Not on your life!" Inuyasha shouted, immediately unsheathing Tetsusaiga and preparing for battle.

"You'll have to kill me first!" Kouga flexed his hand warningly, his knuckles popping and cracking.

Kagome reached out to touch Inuyasha's shoulder gently. "Inuyasha," she whispered with concern.

What did this new demon want with her? Naraku had tried kidnapping her in the past, but all of his attempts had ultimately failed. So what new ability did this demon possess that gave him the confidence he needed to try again?

"Be careful," Kagome warned them both. "We don't know what kind of tricks he has up his sleeves.

The demon chuckled darkly, setting his hands on his hips. "You should listen to the girl if you value your lives."

"I'll be too busy gutting you," Inuyasha rebutted. "I can promise you that much."

There was stillness on both sides. If hatred was visible the air would have been scarlet as they squared off against one another. Then suddenly there was movement – so much force in every blow struck. Inuyasha rained blows onto Shittobukaidesu as if he meant to smash him into the very earth, his sword clashing with the demon's fist, which blocked each attack with ease.

It seemed each didn't just want the other dead. They wanted him smashed, obliterated, nothing left to bury.

Kouga crouched down, ready to sprint, and in that frozen second between him standing off and fighting, she saw his eyes flicker from her to the battle at hand. His face was unreadable, no fear, no smirk. And then suddenly he was gone, leaping into the air to join Inuyasha in the fight.

"Stay out of my way, wolf," Inuyasha cried as his sword was met with fist again.

Kouga gave a mighty kick, which the demon blocked. "Stay out of mine!"

"This is no time to be arguing!" Kagome shouted up at them, concerned brown eyes trying to keep track of the battle waging above her. She had flash backs of their encounter with Juromaru and Kageromaru; everyone moving so fast that she could barely keep up.

A sudden cry, and both of her comrades were thrown to the ground in a heap. The demon laughed darkly above them, placing his hands on his knees as his whole body shook. "This-This is who Naraku is afraid of?" he taunted, wiping a tear from his eye. "Give me a break! You two are pathetic!"

"Kagome, stay back," Inuyasha instructed, hauling himself to his knees.

Kouga struggled to stand, rolling his shoulder as a few bones popped back into place. "The bastards strong," he said, spitting out some blood. "Kagome, stay behind me. I'll protect you."

Amber eyes shot him a glare. "Fuck off, wolf-boy. _I'll_ protect Kagome!"

"As if! You couldn't even land a single blow!"

"Neither could you!"

As they bickered below him, Shittobukaidesu raised a brow with amusement. "Ah, a love triangle, eh? What an interesting development indeed."

"Just shut up and help me take this guy down," Inuyasha finally relented, having stood and wrapped his hands firmly around Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Help you? Not happening. I'll kill him myself." Kouga shuffled to the side and awaited the demon's attack.

The demon glanced between them before finally settling on Kouga. "As you wish. I'll take out the cub first."

Kouga braced himself as his opponent charged with a mighty cry. Kouga dodged to the side in one fluid move. His enemy swiveled in his direction, his menacing eyes a sharp icy blue as he gave him a wicked grin. Kouga thrust his fist forward, only to meet air. An elbow came plummeting into his back, sending him careening into the earth.

"Kouga!" Kagome shouted, her eyes widening with disbelief.

A string of curses unraveled from his tongue as Inuyasha braced himself for the creature's advances. It's shockingly blue eyes shimmered with amusement as he gave him a vile grin. Every step he took rattled Inuyasha's bones and struck his heart.

 _There's something different about him,_ he thought, his instincts telling him to run. _But I can't let him take Kagome._

He tried to dodge a swing from Shittobukaidesu's claws, but he managed to strike his side and Inuyasha tumbled into the dirt with a painful cry. A sudden gush of agony jolted throughout his body. His stomach ached, his arms losing tension and his legs began to weaken. "Wh-What is this?" he groaned, fighting to push himself up on hands and knees.

His tongue was covered with the taste of blood. Another swift kick to his gut sent him flying through the air, making a crater in the ground as he landed. So soon did his face hit the dirt, then a hand pummeled the back of his head, causing pain to rocket through him.

"You're so weak," the demon hissed in his ear, his hot breath making Inuyasha's stomach churn. "That girl is doomed. You had no chance in protecting her."

Hearing his threats on Kagome's life, Inuyasha felt new vigor, and threw an elbow back to connect with the demon's jaw. His head was pounding, but he pulled himself to his feet, Tetsusaiga buried in the ground beside him for support.

His chest heaved heavily, and amber eyes stole a glance at Kouga, who had just climbed to his feet as well. "You've dug your own grave," he snapped at their enemy, wiping blood from the side of his lip. "You'll never get Kagome, not as long as I'm still breathing!"

Shittobukaidesu smirked as Inuyasha gave a battle cry, leaping into the air to attack again. "Ah, do you plan to use the Wind Scar?" he asked, amused.

Inuyasha didn't even bat an eye. "If you know what the Wind Scar is, then you know what's about to happen next!"

The demon opened his arms wide. "I'll be seeing you soon, Inuyasha, but I shall leave you with one last parting gift."

As Inuyasha swung down his sword and allowed the lights of demon energy to propel toward their enemy, a purple mist suddenly sprang forth from the demon, enveloping both Inuyasha and Kouga completely.


End file.
